bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Zhivago the Mask/Most anticipate unit
Which unit or units are you anticipating the most? Please explain why as well as any down sides the unit may have. It could be a unit that is released only in JP or a unit you want an omni evo for. I'm doing this mainly for a survey As for me, I'm personally waiting for Shion/Xion. Reasons: LS exp boost, massive boost to hp, 10% parameters boost (since I'll be replacing Holia with Gabriela in my main squad), unique OD fill mechanism, elemental buffer, tristat buffer, simple nuking, spammable UBB Issues: His leader skill seems made for grinding. Mifune-boost to attack, one of the highest if not the highest boosts to HP, screw-deerb*tch exp LS, probable defense ignore, and OD fill. Only downside is the lack of Def and Rec, which makes it questionable for hard content. Pair with Regil to make up for this, I guess. Nothing wrong for ES as far as I can see. Not for arena, since 10% isn't going to save your butt, and no angel idol or damage reduction. He was always more of a quest unit anyways. Shion's BC cost is pretty damn high, requiring 62 BC for SBB. You can mitigate this effect with iBB and iSBB SP, but that's a pretty hefty price, especially if that's your only Shion. Then again, Fina requires 70 and Tilith needs 105, so I shouldn't be complaining. but you'd better hope for decent BB management against BC resistant content. His BB, for lack of better terminology, is underwhelming. It does have flat OD boost, a double attack, and elemental buffs, but most of these (save the obvious double attack) can be utilized by other units. He does have solid multipliers, and god help whatever unit had his double attack sparked against, but there are no other buffs, which is kinda disappointing ever since EWD got nerfed. His SBB is a bit of an overhaul, lol. He's basically buffed his BB and added in whatever it was missing. Extra OD fill and massive tribuff. Jack of all trades, master of none, anyone? The only issue is ... did anyone else feel as though it's still a little underwhelming? Don't get me wrongI guess eventually Alim realized they were putting too much into a unit, but then there are other units (cough cough Gabby). His UBB tho ... what the actual hell, Alim. Flat 50% boost to OD guage like Hugh, 400% tribuff, 100% elemental miti, and enormous boost to OD fill at ends turn. Oh, and that double attack again. Now this is pretty damn amazing, but there's something that bugs me. Dataminers stated that there's no indication for how long the 100% miti lasted, arguing that usually it would have stated 1 turn only or two turn only. If that's the case, we may be seeing 3 turn 100% miti. Now comes the problem: either that means they will nerf Shion or they will make content ridiculously difficult. Maybe they will give bosses mitigation piercing once again, although maybe partial. It's kinda painful either way, since none of us, or at least me, really want Shion to be nerfed with all the hype surrounding him. SP ... well then. It's like Regil with stats and Azurai with that one option that costs 60, lol. 20% (10) => 40% (15) => 60% (20): parameter boosts 120% spark damage (20) Null EWD (20) Attack cap raise (10) Increase multipliers of BB and SBB, both aoe and single target, by 200% (35) Add dark and light elements to BB/SBB (35) Add fill to max to BB/SBB (60) Increase LS exp boost from 15 to 20 (10) Really makes you wish you had more than one Shion, huh? So let's see .. pretty damn cheap cost for 60% boost to all parameters. Spark damage helps make up for the lack of spark damage boost on BB/SBB. Null EWD is kinda useless nowadays, since you could get it from another unit or a sphere, but could be useful if you got buffwiped or LS locked. Attack cap raise is hella cheap from what it used to be. Multiplier boost sounds great but ... you might hit the damage cap without this anyways so ... idk. YOu'd probably want the light and dark elements because of how he's lacking it but ... kinda useless if you have Ark or anotehr elemental buffer since it's kinda pricey. Filling BB/SBB guage to max ...oh, boy. 60 SP is way too expensive for a non-angel idol SP even though you could use it against something like Genius Trial (probably not anyways due to Ares down). i get that it works for both BB AND SBB, but ... just too damn expensive. And LS EXP boost ... everyone without Zeru can rejoice. I dunno, amazing SPs but ... there's really only a few viable builds out there due to how the 35 SP options don't fit well along with that gigantic 60 SP slot. Brings back memories of Vargas OE, doesn't it? So yeah, if you managed to read through this and wondered why the hell I turned a question into a unit review, you don't have to. Looking forward to what you guys are looking forward to (really doesn't sound well). And yeah, I know I missed a d after anticipated. Category:Blog posts